Bendable display devices are display devices formed on the basis of bendable substrates. Since bendable display devices may be bent to a certain degree, they have a broad application prospect and market potential in fields such as TV.
Existing bendable display devices mainly include bendable display devices with an ADS (ADvanced Super Dimension Switch) mode and bendable display devices with a VA (Vertical Alignment) mode. For a bendable display device with the VA mode, dark-state liquid crystal molecules are vertical in the bending state, and there is no optical path difference for the liquid crystal layer. Therefore, light passing through the top and bottom glass substrates may return to its polarization original point and thus be absorbed by a top polarizer sheet. Therefore, no leakage occurs. However, for a bendable display device with the ADS mode, an optical path difference for the liquid crystal layer is caused by the strain generated by the top and bottom glass substrates in a bending state, which causes that some light cannot return to its polarization original point and may exit from the top polarizer sheet, thereby resulting in leakage.